The present invention relates to a support device which can reliably hold and fix a portable electronic apparatus in a small space.
For example, as for a conventional support device for an in-car electronic apparatus, there is presented one with a type of sandwiching and holding an electronic apparatus between lateral rollers disposed approximately in parallel at a predetermined interval.
In a support device for electronic apparatus described in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. S61-125080, there is disposed a plurality of rollers supported through springs inside right-and-left long holes in a width direction of a support column body to be movable backward, and the support device for electronic apparatus holds and fixes the portable electronic apparatus by inserting the portable electronic apparatus between the rollers.
Also, as for another conventional example, there is presented a support device for electronic apparatus with a type of holding the electronic apparatus from above by a single-shaft Japanese-hand-drum-type roller whose center diameter is reduced.
However, in the conventional support device, there is a defect that a lateral width becomes large compared to a width of the electronic apparatus.
Also, even when the electronic apparatus is set, the electronic apparatus has to be precisely inserted between the rollers so as to have poor operability.
Furthermore, in the type of holding the electronic apparatus by the Japanese-hand-drum-type roller from above, in order to avoid a situation that the rollers abut against a liquid crystal face of the electronic apparatus, a shape of the Japanese-hand-drum-type roller becomes large so as to have a problem of producing an unnecessary dead space at a roller upper portion. Also, when the electronic apparatus is inserted, since there is no centering function, the electronic apparatus has to be set at a proper position so as to have poor operability.
The present invention is made in order to solve the aforementioned inconveniences, and provides a support device formed in such a way as to clamp the portable electronic apparatus by a support column member provided at one end of a base body including a support face; and a flap axially supported in the support column member half-turnably. Also, the support device includes an urging device urging the flap in a direction of approaching the support face, and a support shaft is formed in the flap in a right-and-left width direction from a tip of an arm portion extended at a center in a width direction of the base body. The support shaft inclines relative to the support face, and there is turnably supported a conical roller whose outer periphery diameter is expanded as being separated from the arm portion. Thereby, the conical roller can hold an upper end of the electronic apparatus in a width direction so as to save a space and automatically center the electronic apparatus.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.